


Afraid of Dying

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Ouch, haikyuu angst, inspired by that one tiktok, part of when they realized they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “When I realized that I was afraid to die because I finally had something to lose…”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Afraid of Dying

Although many of humanity’s fears are learned, they are born with only two innate fears: the fear of falling, and the fear of loud sounds.

For Kageyama Tobio however, he suppressed these fears and didn’t view them as things he was scared of. In short, he wasn’t afraid of anything. 

Not even death.

He said it was because if he died, he wouldn’t worry as he never had something to lose. 

But if the time came where there was something he was afraid to lose, what would it be? Or rather, _whom_ would it be? Would he still be afraid of death then?

These questions would remain unanswered for a long time.

Kageyama sighed, causing the ball he was setting to smack his face. He sighed, watching it roll across his bedroom floor. He looked up at the blank ceiling from the place on his bed, wondering what Hinata was doing. As his eyes started getting heavy from tiredness, he wrapped himself in his comforter, burying his head under the warm blankets.

He felt like _shit_.

For starters, his head was pounding. He could barely breathe out of his nostrils, and couldn’t speak without coughing every five words.

Leaning into his pillow, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

-

“Hey! Bakageyama! Are you good? All your sets were crappy today.”

Kageyama sniffed, turning around to see the ginger-headed boy trailing behind him, on their usual walk home together.

“I’m fine. Just a little light-headed. You don’t have to worry.”

Hinata frowned.

“Well all right, just take it easy. Wait! I have something.”

Reaching into his school backpack, the boy pulled out painkillers, handing them to Kageyama.

“Why do you have painkillers in your bag?”

“Well, you know, for times when we have a hard practice day!”

Swallowing one of the small red pills, he thanked the boy.

“Thanks for the medicine. I’m going home now.”

Before he could turn to leave, Hinata abruptly squeezed Kageyama in a hug.

“You better get well fast, asshole,” he said, muffled by the jacket Kageyama was wearing.

Shocked at the sudden contact, he feigned annoyance and scolded Hinata not to hug him or he’ll get sick as well. Uneager for more conversation, he quickly bid farewell, and nearly sprinted home.

Unconsciously, he smiled. A genuine smile at that.

As he burst through the door of his house, his smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a terrified expression as his vision blurred. Nausea overwhelming his senses, Kageyama fainted in the hallway, seeing what looked like the silhouette of his mother running towards him.

“Tobio!”

-

“Your son has limited time left to live. That is unless his condition sees improvement. We’ve prescribed him antibiotics that we’ll administer three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

_“Limited time left to live.”_

Those words rang out through Kageyama’s head. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a doctor talking to his mother, a worried expression plastered on her face. He couldn’t see the doctor’s eyes. Only the nose and mouth.

Deciding not to listen to the conversation anymore, he looked at where he was. He was lying on a hospital bed, an IV needle strapped to his arm. He felt numb.

For the first time in a long time, Kageyama felt real fear. He realized that there was only one thing, no, person, that made him realize he finally had something to lose.

Glancing over to a bedside table, he spotted his jacket lying in a heap on top of it. Reaching out, he weakly grasped the fabric and pulled it into his lap with a grunt.

Patting down the pockets, he felt a solid rectangle, and pulled it out, seeing it was his phone. In doing so, a small slip of paper fluttered out and onto his lap. Lightly picking it up, he squinted his eyes to read the messy graphite writing.

_Dear Kageyama,_

_Surprise, it’s me, Hinata! I didn’t want to tell you this personally because it’s cheesy and weird, but I guess I’m doing it now, so read carefully._

_I love you :)_

_Don’t make fun of me when you read this!_

_Anyways, that’s all I wanted to say! See you at school tomorrow!_

_Hinata_

The corners of Kageyama's lips turned slightly upwards as he read the third line. As he read the last sentence however, his eyes wrinkled with pain. This time, however, it wasn’t with physical pain. It was emotional.

With much effort, he turned on his phone and started writing a message to Hinata.

_I saw the letter. I love you too. And I really mean it. I’m sorry._

Sending the message, he turned off the device and leaned into the bed, inhaling the strong fragrance of antiseptic and the metallic tang of stainless steel.

Closing his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks, his nose, and dripped off his jaw onto his neck. They dampened the pillowcase he was resting his head on and made it harder for him to breathe.

Racked with silent sobs, he curled himself up in a fetal position and drifted into a deep, heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF BUT THen my lovely self decided to put aCTUAL DEATH I'm so sorry; anyways if you like it, please leave kudos and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
